


Echoes of Zenith

by Marinosepass



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinosepass/pseuds/Marinosepass
Summary: Correspondence between heroes in Askr. Just a bunch of support conversations.





	1. Odin/Linus C

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I started these is because I jokingly started shipping Odin and Linus because they were hot together but ended up seriously shipping it, and no one else made content for it so I had to do it.

Odin: Salutations fellow hero!

 

Linus: You need something?

 

Odin: I was simply introducing myself to another Champion of the Darkness! I am Odin Dark, Lurker of the Shadows! You are the famed Mad Dog of the Four Fangs of Elibe, known for your combat prowess and--

 

Linus: Are you going to wrap it up or are you going to keep on yammering?

 

Odin: (At least let me finish…) Uh- well, two warriors of our caliber could teach each other quite a lot! Perhaps we should train together, my sword hand-- I mean my dark power courses through my veins in anticipation of the mighty matches we can engage in!

 

Linus: ...You’re a strange one I’ll give you that. But fine, I’ll spar with you, ‘might be interesting.

 

Odin: Ooh this is so exciting! I can show you the fearsome might of my Blazing Sword! With the power to unleash it bequeathed to me at the peak of a solar eclipse at which time the Demon’s Gate was at it’s weakest!

 

Linus: ….

 

Odin:  I can show you the Hawkeye Cleave, and Narcian’s Slice, and Lex’s Might--

 

Linus: …

 

Odin: And Beowulf’s Bane, and the Ranulf Rend, and-- Wait, come back! Don’t leave!

 

Linus: (Gods does he ever stop talking...He reminds me of that cleric girl. What was her name? Lena?)


	2. Odin/Linus B

Odin: So you’ve won 19 of our 19 sparring matches, I was simply testing you to see if you were worthy of my full potential, once I unlock the final Sacred Seal on my dark brand my power will be unleashed, bringing with it centuries of darkness! HRRRRGH, SHADOW DRAGON FIRE ASSAU-- Gods, put the axe down I surrender!

Linus: You’ll never win if you keep talking through every single match!

Odin: Aww… But it’s more fun this way…

Linus: Fighting isn’t about having fun! We’re just doing what we have to do and doing what the boss says, nothing more. We practice so we don’t die out there, Odin.

Odin: B-But you do the same thing! I’ve caught you yelling “FANG JUSTICE” and “REPENT YOUR SINS” during fights!

Linus: It’s different when I do it! I just get caught up in the moment is all.

Odin: How is that any different from when I get all darkness overflow-y?

Linus: When you do it it’s a lot more over the top! You could be a much better fighter if you weren’t always yelling “Laguz Leap!” this and “Shinon Strike!” that! Last time you said those during a skirmish I thought that Ike fellow’s eyes would pop out of his head!

 

Odin: ….I see. Will you excuse me.

Linus: Urghhh, what is he so upset about? I don’t get him at all…


	3. Odin/Linus A

Odin: It looks like the Summoner wants us on lookout on this cliff to make sure no Emblian soldiers move in through the valley. I’ll take the first watch if you want.

 

Linus: Either way is fine by me. I don’t sleep much lately. I always have dreams about what happened to Lloyd…

 

Odin: I’m in the same boat as you buddy. Back where I’m from, or when I’m from I guess, my father died protecting me from a Risen. It happened so long ago but… I still have nightmares about it. Pretty embarrassing for someone who always talks about darkness this and shadows that to be afraid of a couple bad dreams, right?

 

Linus: Not at all. You see, the leader of the Black Fang isn’t just my leader, he’s also my father. He’s pretty important to me, so I’d feel the way as you. Sorry you had to go through that, Odin.

 

Odin: It’s all in the past, so it doesn’t matter. Or well, all in the future.

 

Linus: By the way… I’m sorry about what I said the other day.

 

Odin: Huh?

 

Linus: Your heart is in the right place, and you’re a good guy. Being theatrical and all is just in your blood I guess. Your dark blood or whatever…

 

Odin: Y-You really mean it?

 

Linus: For sure. You can go back to being as loud and over the top as you were before, I won’t stop you Odin Dark.

 

Odin: What a joyous occasion! We, both Scions of Purgatory have mingled in our darkness and will face our Eternal Punishment together! We have forged an unbreakable bond, and together we will become an unstoppable force--

 

Linus: What the hell are you saying--

 

Odin: I’ve made a good friend! I’m saying I made a good friend. Sorry about that… Hey, what’s that...By Marth’s Ghost! It’s a shooting star!

 

Linus: We ate in the same barracks but that’s beside the point. Are you gonna make a wish about never ending darkness or something?

 

Odin: Oh Linus, an Heir to the Shadows such as myself-- err, you can’t tell anyone your wish or it won’t come true.

 

Linus: Whatever it is, I hope it comes true friend.


	4. Odin/Linus S

Linus: Hey, Odin.

 

Odin: My cherished companion with whom I weather adversity with! What brings you to this Hallowed Domain--

 

Linus: Shut up and let me get a word in Odin!

 

Odin: Right, sorry. I’m such an annoying weirdo…

 

Linus: Urghhh, no you aren’t! Hell if anything I like that about you!

 

Odin: Hm?

 

Linus: I like being around you and hearing all your weird phrases and battlecries, I think it’s cute even. Yeah I used to find you a little weird but I guess that just makes you special.

 

Odin: You...like my Vernacular of Hidden Sorrows?! Do you really?! 

 

Linus: I don’t like beating around the bush so… Here.

 

Odin: A ring?! Have you discovered the Relic of Lumination fabled to suppress my dark urges?!

 

Linus: I’m proposing you idiot.

 

Odin: You...HUH? WHAT? I… I can’t even think of anything Odin-y to say!

 

Linus: You can say yes. Or no. It’s up to you.

 

Odin: Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! One hundred thousand times yes!

 

Linus: Heh. I wasn’t sure how you’d respond, if I knew you felt this strongly I would’ve asked sooner.

 

Odin: I’ve thought you were cool since the day I met you! I was starstruck, I rehearsed my introduction the whole day before the Summoner put us together on the battlefield! I was so afraid you’d think I’m a creep and tell me to shut up… But you didn’t tell me to shut up! Until later anyway. But that’s okay!

 

Linus: You’re gushing.

 

Odin: Sorry! Sorry. Now that we’re uhh...A thing, I should tell you. Odin isn’t my real name you know. It’s Owain, and I’m a Prince of Ylisse you know. 

 

Linus: A prince you say? What’ll Lloyd say when I show up with a prince on my arm, hehe. And that wench Sonia, her jaw will probably drop. Legault will make some sly congratulation, and Nino’ll be so excited…

 

Odin: I have a spell to cast on you to celebrate the occasion! (Please just go with it…)

 

Linus: Fine, I’ll bite.

 

Odin: It’s a spell to bring you joy and ensure you a happy future free from strife you see!

 

Linus: I’m listening.

 

Odin: HEAR ME SPIRITS OF LIGHT! RADIANT JUBILATION! 

 

Linus: ...What am I waiting for-- Ah.

 

Odin: Yeah, I just wanted to kiss you.

 

Odin:  **The stars have granted my wish. The skies shall go dark before my devotion to you fades.** Uhh, what I mean to say is… I love you.

 

Linus: The Mad Dog has found his companion in err...Darkness or something.

 

Odin: Have you unlocked the Twilight within your heart?! You have discovered your untapped potential Mad Dog of--

 

Linus: Gods I’m just trying to say I love you Owain Dark!


End file.
